Secret Santa
by Dragon-JetX
Summary: Alice Academy is having a special event for Christmas and Mikan Sakura is going to have a special encounter and so does Natsume Hyuuga [Please Review]
1. Secret Santa 1st Gift

Alice Academy

Chapter 1: Secret Santa 1st Gift

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice Academy is having a special event for Christmas and Mikan Sakura is going to have a special encounter and so does Natsume Hyuuga

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the most spectacular, unique and incredible school in Japan Mikan Sakura was just having classes when an announcement came in the speakers inside the classroom "Alice Academy Students, Christmas is coming up and we have a special event coming up. We will be having the Secret Santa this year. For every grade level teachers will be distributing small papers with each one of your names in them and whatever the student picks that will be the person he or she must be given a gift secretly... That is all... oh and whoever gets Natsume... tough luck"

Mr. Narumi heard the announcement clearly and started pulling out a box with tiny folded papers in them

"as you all have heard, you will be picking one name in this box but you must remember to keep it secret" he said

Mr. Narumi walks around the classroom for each student to randomly pick a paper from the box. Natsume was shocked at the name written in the paper...

"Mikan Sakura: Your gift to her will be Something cuddly"

"Shoot..." Natsume said

"Natsume?" Ruka asked

"I...I...I chose the idiot"

"mm... something cuddly huh? Well... I chose Hotaru... something... useful it says"

"I could've chosen anybody than this idiot... Ruka, wanna switch?"

"NO SWITCHING NATSUME" Mr. Narumi shouted from behind Natsume and Ruka

"Hey, Narumi, don't sneak up on us like that, your ugly face is annoying enough" Natsume said

"Ugly?!?!?! UGLY?!?!?!?!?! I'll show you ugly you! ...ehem... my apologies... anyway class dismissed...Natsume.."

Hotaru and Mikan were walking together back to their rooms

"Hotaru... could you please kill me now" Mikan complained and Hotaru brought up a huge hand with spikes on it just above Mikan's head "ne..never mind" Mikan added

"Why are you so upset, Mikan?"

"I got Natsume... T.T"

"What are you supposed to give him?"

"Something useful and matches the personality of the person"

"That's easy..."

"Huh?"

"Give him dog poo"

"hmph... I'm gonna die if I would give him that"

Mikan and Hotaru reached their rooms and Mikan, alone in her room was busy looking at her paper wondering what would be the perfect gift to give someone who she hates so much (usually you don't need to think hard about that one). One minute later someone knocks at her door wearing glasses and a heavy brown box in his arms

"Yuu, what are you doing here?"

"I heard your problem from Hotaru, it seems like you choose Hyuuga"

"Yes that's right"

"By the way the gift giving will be tomorrow and you must place all your gifts at the teachers table"

"Ok.. And.. Who did you pick?"

"I cant say... its supposed to be a secret.. Oh and these things in the box are some of the things I suggested you should give him"

"ok you can leave the box in the corner ill try to see what I can do"

"Ok, Mikan, ill go now I'm going to have to look for a great gift to for the person I choose"

"Bye"

Mikan was stuck in her thoughts worrying, if she gave him a terrible gift he'll fry her to bits at christmas day and if she gives a wonderful gift he'll still fry her for his own personal interest (of course he can do that anytime) "I have an idea" Mikan thought and she sat on a chair in front of a desk working on something and soon later wrapping it. Next day on Mikan's class, gifts of different sizes were placed at the teacher's table including Mikan's and soon after Mr. Narumi arrives

"Good Morning, Class, I see you have done well in completing your gifts, now I will say the name written in the gifts and each one of you will come get it... ok lets start... Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yu, Mikan...(blah, blah, blah) ok thats it... wow it took all our time, ill see you guys later"

Mikan opened her gift slowly and was surprised to see a lovely white teddy bear with ribbons and her name in the Bear's tummy "WOW...THIS IS THE BEST" she shouted and started hugging it and as for Natsume he opened the gift and saw a picture frame made out in flames and his name written in Bold at the lower right side of the flame and Ruka saw Natsume smile a little

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: 2nd Gift... One Heart

Mikan and Natsume recieves the paper that states what item they should give to that special person and for some reason they seem to find it harder to give to one another. What could it be?

Please Review. I really worked hard on this, ya know


	2. 2nd Gift One Heart

Alice Academy

Chapter 2: 2nd Gift...One Heart

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Natsume receives the paper that states what item they should give to that special person and for some reason they seem to find it harder to give to one another. What could it be?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After opening the presents given due to the event Mr. Narumi arrives again with yet another box of papers

"Hello, Class, I was just informed that you will have to pick another piece of paper out of this box to find out what you will be giving to your special someone after today, so I will again turn around for each one of you to pick out of this box...hmm... Natsume, whoever chose you must really tried hard for that present since that frame your holding is very spectacular... ehem.. Anyway ill start turning right now"

As Mr. Narumi was turning around passing the box to each student Mikan was blushing after hearing Mr. Narumi talk about that gift and all that Mikan thought about was, what Natsume thought about it

"Mikan, Mikan, MIKAN!!!"

"oh.. Mr. Narumi..."

"don't space out like that, anyway, take your pick now"

while Mikan was busy randomly picking a paper put of the box hoping that it wont be something hard Natsume was strangly uncomfortable and disturbed for a change, busy looking at the paper he chose, Ruka interrupted (oh if your wondering what Ruka got for Hotaru, don't worry that will come)

"Natsume, are you feeling alright?"

"no..."

"what's up, Natsume? what are you supposed to be giving Mikan?"

"here, read it for yourself..." Ruka got the paper and for some strange reason he was ready to burst out in laughter but as a good friend that he is(hmm..) he held his laughter until he was alone. Natsume unfolded the paper again and at the same time as Mikan was about to unfold it, it read the same thing...

"YOUR GIFT TO YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE... SOMETHING TOUCHING AND HEART WARMING"

Mikan blushed and Natsume stayed calm in the outside, trying hard not to show any strange reactions. Mikan held the paper so hard and almost fainted in front of Mr. Narumi who is currently putting the empty box away "the principal is allowing all of you to have a time off to find your perfect gift so.. class dismissed" Mr. Narumi announced walking out of the classroom and as usual Mikan walked with Hotaru and Hotaru as usual is trying to answer her question sarcastically

"Hotaru... I have a problem"

"don't you always?"

"Hotaru, show a little sincerity here, Mr. Narumi made me pick a terrible paper for you know who"

" sigh let me see it (maybe she'll shut up)"

"ok... here it is"

"hmm something touching and heart warming, huh?"

"yeah"

"a heater"

"Hotaru, how do you expect me to carry a heater to class?"

"so you agree then?"

"don't make me hurt you"

"you cant your afraid of me, bye now this is my room"

Hotaru slammed the door and Mikan walked by herself to her room and when she got there she sat on her bed and started thinking all over again "darn it, why does it have to be so difficult" she thought and rapidly she went our of her room looking for something. Meanwhile Ruka and Natsume were walking around town.

"Ruka, what did you get Hotaru?"

"A wrench"

"It was really nice knowing you, Ruka"

"huh?"

"nothing"

"Natsume, what are you planning to give Mikan?"

"don't remind me"

"sorry"

"hey, Ruka, you can go ahead if you like, I got something to do right now"

"alright, Natsume"

Natsume ran straight to the forest while Ruka went to a different direction, not noticing Natsume running straight to the woods, and as for Natsume he ran to a strange place in the woods and maybe this is where he can get his gift. Meanwhile Mikan who is now currently running around town looking for something and saw a strange shop and maybe this to is where she can get her gift for Natsume.

Later that night Natsume was in his room writing something and slowly putting it inside a paper bag and Mikan who is starting to wrap her present to Natsume. Next day Natsume got to school early and place his gift on the desk and so did everyone else and later on Mr. Narumi started shouting each one of their names so that they can get their gifts

Natsume was holding his gift in his hands and so was Mikan and at the same time they opened their present and they both saw a beautiful red rose, it smelled just like heaven but as for Mikan there was an addition to her present, a small paper with writings on it and it read

"the greatest gift you could ever receive is not with this rose

but a persons heart that can melt the thickest blanket of snow"

Mikan blushed as she read it and embraced the letter near her and Natsume starring at her smiling knowing that he had chosen the most special gift of all

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: From my heart, Christmas Eve

after the special gift Mikan and Natsume has chosen it is time that they knew who gave it. What would it do to their relationship?"

Please Review. I really worked hard for this especially at the poem


End file.
